The present invention relates to an image forming system and method of operating an image forming system.
Printers in conventional arrangements have been typically configured to interface with one or more associated computers and to generate a plurality of images responsive to control and received page description language data from such associated computers. More recently, the roles of printers have been expanded to provide more varied functions. For example, some printers have been developed to provide conventional printing operations from an associated computer while additionally providing operations normally handled by copiers.
Such printers can be coupled with one or more accessory devices to provide enhanced flexibility and an increased number of functions. Exemplary printer arrangements are configured to couple with a scanner accessory device to provide a printer system capable of typical copy functions. Scanners are configured to convert images provided upon media into electronic data or information. The converted electronic data corresponding to the images is transferred to the associated printer. Thereafter, the printer operates to reproduce the scanned images upon outputted media. Plural copies can be generated by the printer.
Often, accessory devices which interface with an associated printer individually include a dedicated microprocessor configured to control operations of the accessory device. Conventional arrangements provide code or firmware for controlling the operations of the accessory device on hardware storage devices which can comprise a read-only memory (ROM) device or an electronically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) device.
The storage device usually contains boot code for initially configuring the accessory device. Additional code configured to control operations of the accessory device during actual operation is also provided upon the hardware device. The permanent storage of the software or firmware on a storage device of the printer accessory itself has distinct disadvantages. For example, the executable code cannot be updated without replacing hardware in the case of a ROM device, or reprogramming the storage device in the case of an EEPROM device. Such replacement or reprogrammation of the appropriate storage device is difficult after the initial sale and configuration of the printer.
Further, the ROM or EEPROM devices upon the printer accessory must be large enough to hold both the boot code and other executable code to enable control operations of the printer accessory. Accordingly, larger and more expensive storage devices are often utilized.
Therefore, a need exists to provide improved printing systems and print methodologies which overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
The present invention provides an image forming system and method of operating an image forming system. According to one aspect, the present invention provides an image forming system comprising: an accessory device including a processor configured to control at least one operation of the accessory device; an image forming device coupled with the accessory device and including a storage device; and wherein the storage device of the image forming device is configured to store operational data useable by the accessory device, and the image forming device is configured to output the operational data and the accessory device is configured to receive the operational data and the processor is configured to control the at least one operation of the accessory device responsive to the operational data.
A second aspect of the present invention provides an image forming system comprising: an accessory device including: a scanner configured to generate image data of an image to be reproduced; a storage device; and a processor configured to control at least one operation of the accessory device; a printer coupled with the accessory device and including: a print engine configured to print images upon media; a print engine controller configured to control the print engine responsive to the image data; a storage device; and wherein the storage device of the printer is configured to store operational data useable by the accessory device, and the printer is configured to output the operational data and the accessory device is configured to receive the operational data and store the operational data within the storage device of the accessory device, and the processor is configured to control the at least one operation of the accessory device responsive to the operational data.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method of operating an image forming system comprising: providing an image forming device having a storage device; storing operational data using the storage device of the image forming device; coupling an accessory device with the image forming device; communicating the operational data from the storage device of the image forming device to the accessory device; and controlling at least one operation of the accessory device using the operational data.